


Cuddles

by CountessEricka



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, It's impossible, Two children cuddling and kissing, You can't separate them, zing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessEricka/pseuds/CountessEricka
Summary: Ericka never received affection in her childhood, or even in potential relationships.Yet, once Drac introduces her to cuddling, she doesn't want to leave his arms.





	Cuddles

Once dawn arose, Mavis tucked Dennis into bed before agreeing to meet Johnny a few minutes later. She wished to meet with her Dad after he spent the night with Ericka, so he could learn more about his Zing. Though the cruise was intentionally a _family_ holiday, Mavis couldn't obstruct Drac's relationship with Ericka. She even admitted to Johnny: they were an adorable couple.

She reached her father's cabin wearing her pajama's. Mavis tapped her knuckles on the wood, waiting patiently for a response. Yet, a tiny nudge inside her stomach expected a scene she'd never rip from her mind. There weren't any Shrunken Heads living on the doorknobs across the ship, so the continuous screaming of _Do Not Disturb_ couldn't prompt her to fly away.

After a silent minute, Mavis tapped on the door again. She called, "Dad, are you in there?"

No response, but the door creaked open upon the command of Dracula's magic. Cocked her brow, she peeked beyond the door, but the weight on her chest dropped as soon as she saw her father in bed with his Zing.

Drac's head rested upon Ericka's, who seemingly had fallen asleep. An arm slung around her figure, cradling her close whilst his fingers caressed her back that'd thankfully been covered by a white vest. Ericka's arms rested around his neck, her head leaning against his chest that must've encouraged that content smile across her cheeks.

Mavis chuckled, whispering a small _goodnight_ before shutting the door gently.

The soothing sounds of waves left Dracula in a blissful state. Resting on the bed; embracing a sleepy Ericka, Drac couldn't imagine a better way to be spending his time.

Twirling a lock of hair around his finger, Drac murmured, "Has nobody ever stroked your hair before?"

Dazed, Ericka shook her head and a little "No..." escaped from her lips.

Drac sighed, smiling down at his Zing as he continued caressing her head.

A few minutes later, Dracula found himself falling asleep. Hand still tangled within her hair, his body fell limp against hers. Even without consciousness, he seemed to stick beside her like a magnet.

* * *

Ericka's eyes fluttered open as soon as the sunset peeked through the window. She stretched her limbs, before rubbing her eyes and exhaling. That's when she spotted another figure in the bed beside her. Glancing sideways, Ericka hummed to herself and smiled once she noticed Dracula slumbering peacefully. One arm rested underneath his head, whilst the other wrapped around her shoulder. Her eyes flicked towards his lips, increasing the tension inside her stomach.

Placing her hands across Drac's chest, Ericka raised herself so she could gaze at his sleepy expression. Yet, she couldn't tear her sight from his lips. They seemed more appealing than before - her own turned into a smile, almost screaming at her to connect their lips.

So, she obliged. Lowering her head towards his, Ericka closed her eyes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She observed any signs of reaction: his eyebrows raised, but no consciousness fed into his form.

Chuckling, Ericka curled her palm around his nape and kissed him once more. No chaste kisses - her lips locked with his own. Spending an entire lifetime kissing several men yet experiencing zero affection, Ericka appreciated how her kisses with Dracula left warm tingles within the pit of her stomach. How their _Zing_ changed her life for the better.

Once Ericka broke away to regain her breath, a small, curious sound escaped from Drac's chest. His eyes opened, finding the love of his life gazing at him. The corners of his mouth zig-zagged across his cheeks, revealing that goofy smile that made Ericka chuckle every time.

Sprawling her fingers across his chest, Ericka beamed, "Morning, sleepy-vamp."

Drac's hand traveled across her back, tangling his fingers within her hair. "I take it your great-grandfather hasn't found us yet?"

Ericka laughed, "He's probably only just reached a quarter around this ship."

They grinned, before melting into each other's arms as they kissed. Both legs positioned on each side of Dracula's hips, so Ericka could snuggle against his form. Affection seemed to become a drug. Although she'd never experienced the beautiful feeling of being embraced or kissing someone who just felt like the perfect suitor. Yet, Ericka finally knew that once Drac began peppering her with kisses or stroking her hair and back whilst they were together, she found herself struggling to separate herself from him.

Drac clasped her palm. "It doesn't matter if he does, that won't stop me from taking you home with me."

Lifting her head from his chest, Ericka cocked her brow. "You want me to... _live_ with you?"

The tone within her voice wasn't convincing, which shoveled a large hole inside his stomach. Thumb caressing the top of her palm, he pondered, "Would you...not like to?"

"No," Ericka shook her head, "I-I mean, yes! I mean," she sighed with frustration. Squeezing his hands, Ericka finished, "Of _course_ I'd love to live with you, Drac."

However, Drac furrowed his brows. "Am I going too fast?"

Ericka chucked, "We're in bed together, and you think living together is going too fast?"

Hunching his shoulders, Drac diverted his sight away as his goofy grin wouldn't fade. He chuckled once Ericka began trailing kisses along his jaw. She would've continued if someone hadn't interrupted.

"Ericka?" Van Helsing's voice echoed behind the cabin door; even the mechanical sounds of his movement revealed his identity. "Open up this door, I know you're in there with Dracula!"

His fist continuously banged against the wood, making Ericka lift her head with an infuriated groan. Drac glanced towards the door, almost certain that the elderly man could bust down the wood at any second.

Yet, Ericka snickered to herself. She faced the door and replied, "If you knock down that door, it's your own fault for seeing us naked."

The banging stopped. Without hesitation, the _clunks_ and _clangs_ echoed further away from the cabin. Drac and Ericka chuckled, snuggling back into each other's arms within the bedsheets.


End file.
